It's True
by Lianda and Riko
Summary: Forgiveness is a virtue... But what happens when the one you love won't forgive you? (yaoi [kenori], death)


**Disclaimer: ** We do not own Digimon. Maybe in the not to distant future we could, but we don't now. So do not sue. It's True belongs to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
** Lianda's Notes: ** I know, I know..it's a horrible coupling. Don't yell at me. My second digimon songfic, based on 'It's True' by the BackStreet Boys, found on Black & Blue. Hope you enjoy it. Sappy Emotional rox. You might even cry at the end!   
  
** Riko's Notes: **It is sad! Really! I almost cried when I read the finished product, and I knew what was going to happen. Unlike you, you have to read to find out…:)  
  


* * *

  
  
**

### It's True

**  


#### By Lianda and Riko

  
  
+++  
Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes.  
Like any other, fall out and loose his mind.  
+++  


I was standing there, nondescript, beside the grey building on the curve of the street. With my back against the wall, no one could see me as they came up from behind. The grey matched my uniform, a neutral colour that blended with everything. Grey, not black. I turned my head slightly and saw that the person whom I was waiting for was walking up the street. He also wore grey, though darker. Like the others, he couldn't see me. How graceful he is, I thought, how young, yet with such a strong mind. I smiled ruefully. Someone worthy of me. How to tell him...when he hates me. He walked by and my heart jumped a beat. He smelled like his grandpa's cologne. I couldn't let him...get away. "You still don't trust me, do you." It wasn't really a question. 

He turned sharply around and frowned. "Stop following me wherever I go, please. Don't you see that you're not wanted?" 

I looked down. "But I never meant to hurt you..or anyone." 

"But you did, and you still could." 

"No! I've changed, can't you see that? I'm sorry!" 

+++  
And I'm sorry. For the things I did  
For your teardrops  
Over words I said  
Can you forgive me?  
+++  


"I know." He looked away, "But it isn't enough. I..I..don't know why...I want more." 

"Why won't you forgive me..like the others?" He frowned. 

"The others, especially Daisuke, are too trusting. In time, I may come to know you. Then..maybe I'll see something besides slaughter when I look at you." 

I looked up, into his eyes, trying to find a hint of compassion, some forgiving, or even just plain understanding. But all there was was that ....coldness. It was like a slap in the face. I felt unbidded tears come to my eyes. No! I dare not show weakness. But.. "Please! Please..believe me. Open your heart. I'm telling the truth!" 

+++  
It's true!  
I mean it!  
From the bottom of my heart.  
It's true.  
+++  


He looked at me, and, for a moment, I thought I saw a love so deep that it made my breathe come in sharply. Then it was gone, replaced by that calculating coldness. The more I thought about it, the less real it seemed. 

"I have to go now, Ken. See you around." He turned abruptly and walked off. 

"Iori, I.." 

+++  
Without you  
I would fall apart.  
+++  


I love you. 

  
  
  


As I walked away from that meeting, I scuffed my feet against the pavement. It was aggravating. Everytime I looked at Ken, something inside me jumped and I felt as light as a bird. I could remember the joy I felt when he had turned from his evil and found his crest of kindness. Deep down, I knew what this feeling was. I shook my head. No! It can't be. How could I love him? He, who had tortured all those poor creatures? Who enslaved them in that horrible, sadistic way. How could I love him? I, Iori...how could I love a monster? 

I went through my doorstep. Grandpa looked up from his prune juice. "Iori, you're home a bit late. What kept you?" 

"I..was talking to someone on the street." 

"Who?" 

"An..aquaintance." I looked down. "I feel..sick. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, grandpa." 

"Iori?" 

I didn't hear him as I went into my room. Flopping myself on the bed, I closed my eyes tightly shut. In my mind, I could hear him... 

+++  
Whatever happened,  
I know that I was wrong.  
Can you believe me?  
Maybe your faith is gone.  
+++  


Well, maybe it was, but I didn't care. There was nothing he could say, I wouldn't give in. 

There was a knock on the door. "Iori?" Came my mother's voice. "A boy left this note on out door. Says it's for you. I'm assuming he knocked and left, because I caught a glimpse of something grey. Iori?" 

A note from Ken? I wonder what it could be? I opened my door and smiled at my mother. "Thanks, mom." Then I took the letter and went back inside. I turned on my lamp, and read. 

Iori, 

You have to believe I've changed. I don't care about the others. It's you. I love you. I want to be with you always. Please, tell me you believe me. 

    Ken

+++  
But I love you.  
And I always will.  
So I wonder, if you want me still  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?  
+++  


I stared at the note and paled. He loved me. He, who has been so cruel...loved me. I love you too, Ken. No! I could never let myself love him. He doesn't deserve anything. I frowned and in anger, crumpled the note into a ball and threw it in my garbage bin. Then I threw myself onto my bed, for a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep. 

  
  
  


It was a beautiful morning. I smiled gratefully at mother when she made me breakfast. Ever since I came back to her, I've been trying to make up for all the pain I caused. I wonder if Iori had read my note yet. I'll go see to his house to pay him a visit. I got up, kissed my mother on the cheek and left. I did not see her smile after me, whispering, "I love you Kenny, dearest. You've finally come back to me!" 

As I walked to Iori's house, I got my hopes up. Foolishly, I suppose, but I could not help it. If he forgave me, everything would be just..sublime. I arrived and enthusiastically knocked on the door. A women, probably Iori's mother, opened the door. "Yes?" 

"I'm..looking for Iori?" 

"Oh," she smiled, "he just went out to run an errand for me, but he'll be back in 5 minutes. Is he a friend of yours?" 

"I..yes." 

"Then you can wait in his room, come in..?" 

"Ken. Ken Ichijouji." 

"Oh! The boy genius." She smiled and showed me to Iori's room. 

Walking into his room for the first time, took my breath away. It was so..Iori. The curtains were beige and the carpet dark brown. It smelled of fruit. I happily sat on the bed. His bed. I sighed happily and looked around. His computer on his desk had an armodillo screensaver. His pencils...pens..his garbage bin. I paled. Oh no, it couldn't be. There was a little ball of scrunched up paper in the bin. I went over and picked it up. 

Iori, 

You have to believe I've...Oh God. My hands started to shake. I let out a heart wretching moan. He didn't think I was telling the truth. He doesn't love me. I remembered my words. 

+++  
It's true!  
I mean it from the bottom of my heart.  
It's true,  
Without you,  
I would fall apart.  
+++  


I couldn't stay here. Iori would come back soon...I couldn't face him. I stumbled out of his room and headed for the door. 

The mother looked up. "Where are you going, Ken? Iori will be back anytime now." 

"I'm sorry, I forgot I had something to do. Thanks for letting be in. Bye." 

On the street, I started running home. I couldn't understand. Why couldn't Iori just give me a chance? I got to our street, but kept running. We lived near the lake in the middle of Odaiba. It was a peaceful place, and would let me collect my thoughts. I arrived and looked at its blue face. There was a breeze across it and it sprayed into my face. I took a deep breath. 

To anyone else, there was a small grey figure standing motionless near the lake. He would stared into it and then raise his face into the sky. 

It's so peaceful here, I thought. I wish I could stay here forever. Here I was myself. But who was I? Then a revelation came to me. I was someone in love and I would go through anything for it. I used to be the evil kaiser, but now I'm just Ken Ichijouji. That's my truth. I whispered, "I love you, Iori. Thanks for helping me." And I smiled up at the sky. 

  
  
  


After I got home, I turned on the news. I was planning a nice day outside, it was such a beautiful day. I was just about to turn the radio off when... 

"We have just found the body of Ken Ichijouji on the bank of the lake in Odaiba. He appears to have drowned himself. No one witnessed anything, but several passersby claimed to have seen him smiling up at the sky and breathing in the air from the lake. There are no cuts or bruises on him..." 

I couldn't believe my ears. My body started convulsing and I had to sit down. Mother came up from behind me. "Ken Ichijouji..that's the boy who came in this morning while you were gone!" 

I looked up quickly. "What?" 

"He said he was looking for you, so I told him to wait in your room. Then after a few minutes he ran out, saying that he had something to do. Oh, the poor boy. He had so much to live for!" Mother shook her head sadly. 

My room, what-the note! I ran into my room and was horrified. There was the note on my desk, it had been flattened in a vain attempted to unscrunch it. Ken must have seen it in the garbage, I thought. This is all my fault. I have to get to the lake. Grabbing the note, I bolted out the door. 

Police and ambulance were by the lake. Lights were everywhere. They were loading Ken's body into the van when I got there. I saw all my friends, looking devastated...and Ken's parents. His mother most of all. "Oh Ken! Why did you go again! Both my boys, gone forever. Darling..come back to me!" She was weeping uncontrollably in Ken's father's arms. As the policemen passed, I caught my last glimpse of Ken. Though drenched and covered in seaweed, he looked peaceful and at that moment my stomach spasmed. I knew that he wasn't evil, that he truly loved me..and that I loved him. He was not monster, how could I have not seen that? 'I love you. I want to be with you always', he had said. All I wanted was his love,and when I had it..I threw it in the trash. You're so stupid, Iori, and now you've lost him forever. I looked down at my hands, where I still held his precious note, and began to cry.


End file.
